Claimed by the Love of Darkness (New Version)
by Ember FireCrystal
Summary: A young girl finds love in Alec and the Volturi, will she stay there with Alec for eternity or will her past come to haunt her and she will leave him forever. Basically like my old story of this, but a better version.
1. Chapter 1

_**A.N. Hello readers, If you have not read my story Claimed by the Love of Darkness this is just a newer version a little different then the other one. I am sorry and I will be doing my best to update some of my other stories as well.**_

 **(Crystal's POV)**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I just moved to Forks to live with my dad and sister Bella. My mom gave me this diary so I could write down my thoughts in it so I don't have to go to a Therapist there._

 _I was adopted by the Swan's when I was eight years old and Bella was nine. I was a very difficult person to keep around. I always ran away from Foster Homes and some Orphanages. I have always wanted to find my birth mother._

 _The Swans came in with their daughter Bella. I was by myself and they saw me. Immediately they wanted me. They said I was just meant to be their second daughter. Bella and I got along great. I never ran away again. I finally found my family._

 _When I was eleven my parents got a divorce. Renee took both me and Bella away from dad._

 _When I was fifteen I was a cheerleader. I was popular and had a lot of friends. After school ended some friends went to go camping for a few days. That first night I was having a bad feeling about that night._

 _Bella didn't want to go, so it was me and three friends. I went to go charge my phone in the car and I heard a scream. I ran back there and saw my friend's dead with bite wounds on them and blood everywhere. I got on my knees and saw one of them barley alive._

 _She said one word "Vampires!" he eyes widen and look behind me. I turn and scream. I then blackout._

 _Once I wake up I see my boyfriend. He disappeared during spring break, and everybody assumed him to be dead. But he was somehow changed. His tan skin was super pale, and his green eyes are blood red._

 _I back up and start to run but with supernatural speed he was in front of me. He said "Don't scream Crys. Please. Something happened to me over spring break and I was attacked and became a vampire. I joined these people who taught me the ropes and well we hunt together."_

 _I am about to scream and he puts his hand on my mouth and said "Okay listen right now they think I am killing you. I want you to be careful okay?" I nod and he told me all about vampires._

 _And The Volturi. They are the scariest vamps in the world. And the most powerful. He gave me his number so I could talk to him in private._

 _I walk back slowly to camp and see police and doctors there. They go up to me and ask if I was one of the people there. I said yes and told them my name. I said it was vampires. They all laughed at me and I kept insisting that it was. Even when they took me to the hospital._

 _I overhead the doctors saying that I should be put in an Insane Asylum. But others were saying that it was the stress and the freaking out._

 _After that I became Goth and kept talking to my boyfriend. But one night he texted me saying "The Volturi are killing us. I love you Rav."_

 _I never told anybody about vampires after that. Not even my sister. I began cutting myself, and they gave me pills and a therapist. I stopped taking my pills and begun lying to the therapist._

 _Well that is all for now. Bye._

 _Love,_

 _Crystal Scarlett Swan._

I get up from my desk and look at myself in the mirror. I have pale skin, with long black hair and blue tips with bright emerald green eyes. I am wearing black skinny jeans with rips in them, and my Jack Skeleton t-shirt. I have my black leather bracelets on both my wrists covering my cuts and on my feet or black converse.

I moved here to Forks, Washington to be with my sister and dad. I mean I love my mom and Phil is like a second dad, but I think he was getting annoyed by what has happened since the camping trip. And so I asked my mom for a change of scenery, so I moved to Forks.

I go down stairs to see a girl talking to Bella on the couch. She almost looks like a pixie. She has short dark brown hair that is in spikes, she has pale skin and is wearing black pants with a white shirt and jacket and white scarf.

Bella says "Oh Crys there you. This is Alice Cullen. Alice this is my sister Crystal."

Alice turns around and my eyes widen "V-v-vampire!"

Bella's and Alice's eyes widen and Bella asks "How do you know she is a vampire?"

I take a deep breath and tell them how I know. Bella tells me that the Cullens aren't like the other vampires. They like humans and only drink animal blood.

Then they explain powers and that Edward, Bella's boyfriend, went to Volterra to kill himself because he thought Bella is dead. And Bella and Alice are going there to stop him.

I say "I am going to." After a ten minute argument I win and Bella and I pack and leave.

Once we get to Volterra Bella tells me to stay in the car. I wait till Bella gets back and Alice looks off into the distance having another vision. She leaves and says "Stay in the car Crystal."

I have a sense of déjà vu as we enter Volterra. But I ignore it. I stay for at least ten minutes and sigh and get out of the car. I walk through the crowd of people in red and walk over the clock tower. I open the door and stop when I realize that all vampire eyes, and Bella's, are on me.

I smile and say "Hey bitches."

Alice says "I thought I told you to stay in the car Crystal."

I say "I know, but I got board."

The three unknown vampires look at me like they've seen a ghost. I know I'm pale, but they should look at themselves in the mirror sometime.

The tall guy one looks about 6'7, with dark brown hair and red eyes and pale skin. Then the shorter guy looks about 6'3, with light brown hair, red eyes and pale skin. The girl looks to be about 15 and is 5'4, an inch shorter than me, she has blond hair with is in a bun and red eyes with pale skin. She looks the most innocent of the three, but a gut feeling is that she is the most dangerous.

The girl says "Crystal?"

I look at her and say "Uh Yeah?"

Edward looks like he understands, while everybody else looks confused.

I say "Okay, obviously I have made things awkward, and I will take my sister and go enjoy the rest of this fucked up festival."

I reach for my sister and Edward holds her tighter. I look at him and say "Listen Eddy that is my sister and sister always trumps girlfriend/boyfriend. So hand her over."

I see the other three vampires look oddly at me and I say, "BTW who are you guys?"

The girl says "I am Jane and this is Felix," She points to the tall guy "and Demetri." She points to the shorter guy.

I nod my head and give them a smile.

Jane starts to smile, but then frowns and says "Aro needs us, now."

We all pile in an elevator and it is awkward as shit in there. I say "So where are you taking us?"

Alice shakes her head in a silent 'no' but I still ask.

Jane says "We are taking you to see out Master's."

I ask "Master's? Are you guy's slaves or something?"

I see Demetri smirk and all I can think about is that this seems so familiar. These people seem so familiar.

Once we get out we walk down a hallway and we pass a secretary. Felix winks at her and she smiles and waves at him. I am guessing she is a mindless human who thinks she is going to get changed.

Jane opens the big double doors and a boy says "Sister. They send you out for one and you bring back two… and a half..." I walk in and he says "Crystal?"

I stare at his beautiful ruby colored eyes. Then the three on the thrones look at me in awe. Great now I am vampire entertainment.

I then say "Okay people enough staring at me like I have three heads."

The man sitting in the middle chair looks about mid, maybe late twenties with long black hair and milky red eyes.

The man to the left of him looks about like he is in his twenties with blond short hair and milky red eyes.

The man to the right of the man n the middle looks to be about thirty or forty with dark brown hair that goes a little above his shoulders and milky red eyes.

I say "Who are you people?"

The three men sit down but still stare at me like they have seen a ghost.

The man in the middle says "I am Aro and this is Caius," He gestures to the blond "and Marcus." He gestures to the other one. He says "And who might you be my dear?"

I say "My name is Crystal Scarlett Swan. I came here with my sister Bella."

The boy earlier has dark brown hair that sweeps his forehead and goes to his ears. He is pale with red eyes and black slacks with a dark red shirt and a black jacket, black shoes and the same necklace I have seen everyone wear.

He is still staring at me and I sigh is annoyance.

Aro recomposes himself and says "Ah Bella is alive after all. Isn't that fantastic." He grabs a hold of Edwards's hand.

Edward tells us "Aro can read any thought anybody has ever thought of with just one touch."

Aro says "Interesting you cannot read a thought in young Bella's head and Crystal had a wall in her head that you couldn't access, interesting. And how you can stand to be around her… It makes me thirsty." He says as he eyes my sister.

I swear he is a creepy old vampire. And I can't help but keep eyeing the handsome vampire. I feel like I have seen him before.

My thoughts are interrupted by Aro saying "I wonder if she is immune to all our powers?"

I look and see Jane smiling and say "This might hurt a little."

She does something and Edward gets in front of Bella and screams on the floor. I think that Jane can inflict pain.

Bella cries "No stop, please!"

I roll my eyes and see Jane doing it to Bella and nothing happens. Jane's smile falls and Aro laughs and claps. He is sick and twisted.

I glare at Jane and then a shadow comes up to her from behind and she is pushed. She looks back at it and everybody looks at it, then at me.

Then the boy helps Jane up and gives me a look that says "Why did you hurt her?"

I shrink back and Bella pulls me to her. Aro looks at Bella and says "What a waist."

Marcus says "You already know what you are going to do Aro."

He sighs and says "Felix." He gestures to the tall looking guy and he grabs Edward. The shorter guy grabs Alice to stop her, Jane grabs Bella and the cute guy grabs a hold of me.

I struggle to get out of his grasp but he only brings his lips near my ear and whispers "You can't get out of my grasp again Crystal."

I am so ready to elbow him in his dick. I swear he is fucking annoying. But I also want to know how he knows my name.

There is a fight and Edward is dragged to the ground and just as Felix is about to rip his head off Bella yells "No please! Kill me not him."

Before Aro can kill her Alice says "Wait Bella will be one of us." She holds her hand out to him and she says "Very interesting. To see something that has yet to happen. Even though Bella will become one of you, there is still a matter of Crystal."

All eyes turn to me and I flip them all off. The blond haired guy says "She could stay here."

Before Aro could reply I say "Okay listen Blondie," earning a glare from him "I do not want to die, but I most certainly do not want to become a bloodsucking freak like all of you."

Aro says "Jane please escort them into the waiting room."

The guy holding me reluctantly lets go. She brings us to a waiting room and Bella has me sit close to her.

After fifteen minutes, Jane comes in and gives me a look of happiness. I don't think I will ever get her.

We go back in and the handsome boy gives me a look of happiness and Aro says "It appears we have found Alec's mate." All the vampires turn to look at me.

Then I say "First off what the hell is a mate. Second why me. And finally who the fucking hell is Alec?"

Aro says "Well a mate is like a soul-mate for you humans, but with vampires it is more emotional. And that boy" he gestures to the handsome vampire "is Alec. And we would like it if you stayed here in Italy with us, and when Bella becomes a vampire you will become one."

"I don't know. I am sixteen and my parents will start asking questions. Plus if I do stay with you people, I have some conditions."

Aro says "Of course my dear. Anything."

"First off, I want full range around the castle, next I can leave the castle whenever I want and leave Volterra as well, but I can stay in Italy, and finally I can talk to my family and friends whenever I want.' I say

Aro says "Well that seems fair. But you will have to have guards with you when you leave the castle."

"That seems fair. Fine. And as for getting my parents to let me stay here, well we can go back to Forks and some of you mindless drones can come with to make sure I come back. You will call my dad and say that I was accepted into a very nice school here. That should do it."

Aro nods and says "You all may take our private jet there and back. So you can put the stuff you need in there."

I nod and we set off with Alec, Jane, Felix and Demetri escorting us back to Forks.

When we were on the plane Bella fell asleep on Edwards shoulder, and for some odd reason vampires rock hard bodies are very comfortable to sleep on.

I sigh and go to another empty section and start to read one of the books I brought with me. After a good thirty minutes I am greeted by the four vampires that came with us.

They sit down and the short guy says "I don't think we have been properly introduced. I'm Demetri."

"And I am Felix." The tall guy says.

I say "Well I guess it is nice to meet you all in different circumstances. And as you all know I am Crystal Scarlett Swan."

Demetri asks "What are you reading?"

"No Rest for the Wicked by Kresley Cole" I say.

They nod and Demetri asks "So are you Bella's biological sister or something? I mean I am just asking because you both look nothing alike."

I chuckle and say "No I am not related to her, I was adopted when to their family when I was eight years old, I was really grateful I finally found a family that wanted to adopt me."

They smile but it is a sad smile. I look out the window and Jane asks "What do you do for fun?"

I shrug and say "Well I like to read, write, play some computer games, watch my favorite TV shows and Movies, and hang out with friends and my family and my boyfriend."

Demetri, Felix and Jane's eyes widen and Alec looks pissed. Jane says "You have a boyfriend?"

I give them a look and say "What, do you think that I have been single my whole life? I am not an old person like you people."

Felix and Demetri smirk and Jane gives me a half smile and Alec still looks pissed.

I roll my eyes and say "What is your problem Alec? I mean just because we are mate's does not mean I will be single my whole life just because of you."

He rolls his eyes and says "Well you should break up with him, since you are moving to Italy after all."

I give him a look and say "Have you ever heard of long distance relationships? No? Well basically we can still be together even if we aren't by each other."

He sneers at me and I just smile sarcastically and Jane says something in a whisper that only the vamps could hear and Alec's face recomposes and he looks me in the eye with a look of sadness and looks away. I do feel kind of bad, but I don't know.

It gets pretty quiet after a while and I decide to listen to some music while I read. After a while I fall asleep and go into dreamland.

After what seemed like ten minutes I feel someone carefully shake my shoulder. I open my eyes to see Bella standing above me. I say "Can't you let a girl sleep?"

She sighs and says "We are back. Alice took out your earbuds after a couple of hours when she saw you asleep."

I nod and get up while stretching my aching muscles. I gather my stuff and we head out of the plane were we see the Volturi 4 talking with Edward and Alice quietly.

They then notice us and we start driving home.

Once we get there Bella and I reluctantly get out and head up to the house fearing our lives since we left without actually telling dad.

Once we get in the house dad is there with his arms crossed and he has a frown on his face.

I say weakly "Hi dad." And then the yelling starts.


	2. I am so sorry

**Hello faithful reader, although I can imagine that you guys are mad and or stopped reading and following my stories. I am moving accounts. I have already created one and I will be moving and changing my stories from this profile. I am so terribly sorry.**

 **I started writing these stories when I was about 15 or 16 and now, for a while now, I have been realizing that my stories are a bit childish and my characters are a little Mary Sue. And I absolutely hate Mary Sue's. Anyway I will be writing again soon and in the future I would like my readers to tell me in the reviews or Private message me if my OC"s are Mary Sue.**

 **I hope to be writing again real soon, because I have also been in one huge Writer's Block and it sucks!**

 **Now I have a new computer, because when I wrote my stories, I didn't have one yet and I was using my sisters, Now that I have my own I still need to get Microsoft installed or whatever I do to get it.**

 **I may also be doing a little coping and pasting with changing the story up as well.**

 **Also if any of you have any suggestions about my stories of any suggestions on new stories, please message me and I may consider it.**

 **Again I am so terribly sorry and I will try with all my might to write my stories and upload them as much as possible. It will also help that I am out of school for now. I am taking a year off before I start college.**

 **Anyway I hope you follow those stories on my new profile.**

 **Also, I won't be starting just yet. I will soon, hopefully, but please be patient.**

 **My new Profile name is SakuraUzumaki18.**

 **I hope you will forgive me for leaving them behind. I just want a fresh start.**

 **Also sorry if you think it's an update.**


End file.
